Familair Stranger
by cutelittlemoondemon
Summary: There is a new student in Kurama's class that seems very familair to him. Who is this new student? WARNING! YAOI! HieiKurama ( I think the story is better than the summary!)
1. New Student

Familiar Stranger  
  
Warning: H/K! I do NOT want any reviews saying they do not like it. I warned you now get over it!  
  
Kurama walked into his classroom, he was the first one there mainly because he was assigned to classroom chores. All of his fan club begged the teacher to let them do chores with 'Shuuichi' but to Kurama's luck and to the fan clubs disappointment the 'tamest' of the girls was picked.  
  
A few minutes after Kurama entered the classroom, his classroom chore partner entered. She was of average height, slim, and well built. She had long black hair and chocolate brown eyes. Kurama swore as she walked by she batted her eyelashes at him. Taking a deep breath Kurama only hoped she was not one of those ' closet fan girls'. A closest fan girl to Kurama was one who kept all her emotions inside of her; instead of running after him she only steals a glance at him. But like every closet fan girl they always explode. They just wait to be alone with him.  
  
" Asari-san, konnichiwa." Kurama bowed to the black-haired girl. She giggled before bowing back with a smile.  
  
" Minamino-san, Hi! Please call me Chiaki." Kurama sighed. Yes, she was one of the closet fan girls. Turning away from Chiaki Kurama continued his work. She cleaned the blackboard while Chiaki put flowers in a vase. The red headed fox looked at the flowers. They looked terrible and would never survive.  
  
" Asar- I mean Chiaki-san, could you help me with the board?" Chiaki smiled happily as she skipped over to the blackboard. Kurama couldn't help but roll his eyes at her. He never thought she was like this. While Chiaki started on the board Kurama picked up the vase of flowers and used some of his ki to bring the flowers back to life. Once satisfied with how the flowers looked, Kurama joined the closet fan girl in cleaning.  
  
Soon the classroom was filled with students, Kurama took his seat and waited for the teacher to arrive. The fox was tired; he listened to Chiaki babble on and on for what seemed like forever. She finally asked him out which was no surprise to Kurama. He declined like always. He was not interested in girls; he had himself a fire demon an arrogant, rude, selfish, fire demon. Oh how Kurama loved him.  
  
Kurama listened to his teacher; it was things he already knew. He knew about the dance that was coming up, he knew about everything! It's hard not to know when hundreds of girls keep bugging you to take them to it. Kurama decided for this short time he would just zone the teacher out and think of something. The first thing that came to mind was Hiei.  
  
" Class I have a announcement to make. We have a new student today, he comes from Kobe and will be joining our class." The class began chattering quietly among themselves while the teacher looked down to a sheet of paper to get the new students name.  
  
" His name is Egami, Kyoshi." The teacher looked to the door and called for him to come in. The door opened up and a tall black-haired boy with indigo eyes walked in. His hair was long and was tied up on his head. He stood in front of the class with a not very pleasant look on his face.  
  
" Why don't you introduce yourself?" The teacher nudged the boy to talk.  
  
" My name is Egami, Kyoshi. It's nice to meet all of you." Kyoshi said in a low voice with his head down. Obviously he didn't enjoy all the students staring at him. The teacher looked over the classroom to find a seat for him. And it just so happened the seat next to Kurama's was free. Once the student walked in Kurama was out of his daze. He stared at the new kid. Something was familiar about him.  
  
" Ah, the seat next to Minamino, Shuuichi is available. Minamino-san raise your hand." Kurama did as told and raised his hand so Kyoshi could find him. Once Kurama was spotted the new student took his seat next to the red head without even looking at him. Kurama on the other hand had a hard time not looking at him.  
  
' He looks for familiar. But why?' Kurama thought. He shrugged it off, well as best as he could and started his school work, every now and then stealing a glance at Kyoshi.  
  
School was out and Kurama started getting his things together. Kyoshi was already heading down the hall. Once Kurama had his things he left the classroom and followed the new student.  
  
Kurama was now out of the building and was still following Kyoshi. He had no idea what to say to him so far he only followed. Kurama felt a familiar ki; he looked into a group of trees that's where he spotted his fire demon standing on the branch.  
  
' Hiei, meet me at my house. I think I left my window opened. I'll be there shortly.' Kurama sent the message into Hiei's head. Kurama could see Hiei nod before using his speed and vanishing as quick as lightning.  
  
" Are you following me?" Kurama stopped dead in his tracks at the voice of Kyoshi.  
  
" W-what? Oh no! I live this way too!" Kurama said thinking of a clever lie as quick as he could. Kurama noticed the conversation was going nowhere so he decided to try and get to know him.  
  
" So you're from Kobe?" Kurama closed the gap between them and now walked right next to him.  
  
" Yes. I lived in Kobe." Kyoshi still avoided eye contact with Kurama.  
  
" Oh. Well my name is Shuuichi, Minamino, Shuuichi. It's nice to meet you Egami-san." Kurama smiled at the black-haired boy who was now looking at him.  
  
' Why is this boy being so nice to me?' Kyoshi thought.  
  
" Nice you meet you too. I'm at my house though. Bye." Before Kurama could say anything Kyoshi was already at his door unlocking it and entering. Kurama sighed and turned around. Now he had to head back to his house which was the complete opposite way.  
  
' I'll talk with Hiei when I get home. He probably will not know how to help but oh well.' Kurama smiled to his self as he headed home.  
  
Well ok here is the first chapter. I know its short but beginning chapters are usually short. Please review. I promise the next one will be longer! 


	2. Jealous Fire Demon

Familiar Stranger  
  
H/K Don't read it if you don't like it. I don't need any crap from people saying stupid things. Also! Thanks to the reviewers!  
  
Kurama walked back to his house only to find Hiei still outside sitting on a tree branch. " Sorry Hiei. I thought I opened it." Kurama smiled as the fire demon shot him a small glare that told Kurama to never forget again. The ex-thief opened his front door and closed it behind him. Once inside Kurama took off his shoes and ran upstairs to his room.  
  
" Shuuichi? Is that you?" Shiori called from the kitchen. Kurama stopped halfway up the stairs. He was such in a rush to get to Hiei he forgot to tell his mother he was home.  
  
" Yes mother, it's me. Sorry I forgot to tell you."  
  
" Kids are such in a rush these days. They don't even have time to say hello to there own mothers." Shiori joked as she smiled at her redheaded son. Kurama smiled back as he walked into the kitchen and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
" Sorry. I shall not forget again."  
  
" Good." Shiori kissed Kurama back. After he was done with his mother he ran back upstairs. Once in his room and the door shut behind him Kurama looked at the window. Hiei looked rather annoyed as he waited to be let in.  
  
" Sorry Hiei." Kurama opened the window and Hiei jumped off the branch and onto the window ceil  
  
" Hn, what took you so long fox?" Hiei grunted as he made his way to Kurama's bed. Hiei took off his cloak and sat down laying his cloak next to him. Hiei was now in a black sleeveless shirt. The sleeves seemed to be ripped away leaving the edges tattered. Ripping away some more of the already ripped sleeve, Hiei took out his katana and started shining it.  
  
" Mother," that was all Kurama had to say for Hiei to understand. Hiei knew how close Kurama was to his mother. He found it disgusting. How could someone love a human creature? Especially the great Youko Kurama. But Hiei tried to over look that Kurama loved a human, Hiei loved Kurama and that was all that mattered. To humans there relationship would probably be strange.  
  
~* Flash Back *~  
  
" Kurama." Yusuke had started; the raven-haired teen looked at the redheaded Youko and put his hand on his shoulder. Yusuke could see how hurt Kurama was even though Kurama tried to hide it. He knew the fox was in love with the selfish fire demon but Hiei flat out rejected him. Or at least that was what Kurama and the rest thought.  
  
" I'm so sorry Kurama." Botan said as she and Keiko gave him sympathetic looks. Kurama didn't need them to pity him. All he wanted was Hiei; he wanted Hiei to feel the same way about him. He couldn't blame Hiei. Hiei's been threw such a terrible life. The fire demon probably just thought Kurama would leave him later on.  
  
Kurama shook his head he was fighting back tears, he was a demon for crying out loud! He couldn't cry in front of all of his friends just because the one he loved rejected him.  
  
Once Kurama told Hiei and after Hiei rejected him the half koorime headed back to Makai. Kurama wanted to follow him but there was no use, no matter what he could never catch up with him, even if he could what could he say? He couldn't force Hiei to love him; Hiei can make his own choices no matter how much it hurt Kurama.  
  
" I'll be fine guys. I just need some time. to think. I'll be fine." Kurama reassured his friends who were still standing around him. It was almost embarrassing, him being rejected right in front of them all.  
  
" Are you sure?" Yusuke asked still standing next to Kurama.  
  
" Yes, please do not worry about me." Kurama's eyes were hidden behind his red bangs as the others nodded and turned to leave.  
  
Before everyone left a familiar ki grew stronger and stronger, Kurama looked up to see Hiei coming towards him, Hiei flew into Kurama and wrapped his arms around the fox's neck and his legs around his waist.  
  
" You better mean it Kurama. I'll kill you if you lie." Hiei's voice was muffled; his face was buried in Kurama's shirt as he let Kurama hug him. The fox was now on the ground and not letting go. Yusuke couldn't help but smile. He first thought it was weird, but now as he looked at the two demons he knew they were meant for each other. In the Makai is wasn't weird at all for two of the same sexes to be together, it wasn't even weird in the human world even though some people are all mean about it.  
  
" I'm so happy for you guys!" Keiko smiled, she was very happy for them they were together at last. Yukina and Botan looked on with big smiles on there face, Shizuru and Kuwabara also looked on as well they were smiling.  
  
Kurama still held Hiei in a tight hug thinking if he let go Hiei would be gone. He would never let that happen. Hiei finally looked up into the eyes of the kitsune, he turned Kurama's head to the side and licked his cheek. Kurama did the same to Hiei.  
  
" Ok. Botan what are they doing?" Yusuke sweat dropped, this was new to him as too everyone else but Yukina and Botan. The ferry girl giggled as she said.  
  
" I guess you could say it means 'I love you' for demons, for someone like Hiei it would be hard to actually say those words so a quick lick on the cheek means the same thing. Almost like a kiss."  
  
" So Hiei is not going to tell Kurama?" Yusuke looked at the demons.  
  
" You don't understand Yusuke. They just did. That lick told Kurama Hiei was very much in love with him. It's so sweet!" Botan covered her mouth as more giggles escape from her lips.  
  
" You're so clueless about demon love Urameshi" Kuwabara voiced from behind him.  
  
" Oh like you know anything about it!" Yusuke yelled at the tall carrot topped human.  
  
" My sweet Yukina-chan told me all about it!"  
  
As Kuwabara and Yusuke continued to fight Hiei got off of Kurama and hey both stood up. Kurama smiled at his fire demon while Hiei gave him either a small smile or smirk. Kurama couldn't really tell but he just guessed it was a smile.  
  
" I promise Hiei. I'll never leave.."  
  
" Hn, yes make sure of that."  
  
" I promise."  
  
~* End of Flashback *~  
  
Kurama guessed not many humans lick their lovers. Kurama looked at Hiei who was still polishing his katana. Kurama promised he would never leave Hiei. And he never will.  
  
" By the way Hiei there is a new student in my class." Kurama sat on the bed next to Hiei.  
  
" Hn.." That was Hiei's way of saying ' so.'  
  
" Well for some reason I feel like I know him. Did you feel anything weird from him?" Kurama continued even if Hiei could careless.  
  
" Who? I have no idea what you're talking about," Hiei looked at Kurama who smiled back at him. Kurama sure smiles a lot. But Hiei likes his smile.  
  
" Were you not listening? There is a new student in our class, his name is Egami, Kyoshi."  
  
" Hn. Never heard of him. He is just another pathetic human."  
  
" Maybe so, but why do I get the feeling I know him?"  
  
" I don't know.." Hiei put his katana up and lay down on the bed. Kurama smiled mischievously before locking his door then getting on his bed. Kurama sat on top of Hiei who had a smirk on his face, the fox started unbuckling Hiei's belts before a voice outside the door disturbed them.  
  
" Shuuichi? Why is your door locked?" Came the voice of no other than Shiori on the other side of the door. Kurama sighed before looking down at Hiei who looked really disappointed. Kurama bent down close to Hiei's ear and whispered.  
  
" Sorry, we'll finish this later." Hiei nodded still looking disappointed. Kurama got off of Hiei who put his belt back on and darted out of Kurama's window.  
  
" Shuuichi? Are you there?" Shiori called again finally getting an answer. The door unlocked and Kurama opened it.  
  
" Sorry mother I didn't hear you." Shiori looked over Kurama's shoulder into his bedroom.  
  
" Well it's ok. But I thought I heard someone in here with you." Kurama could tell Shiori was getting suspicious, he had to think of something.  
  
" Oh um, no, no one was in here with me. A friend of mine needed to borrow something. So I gave him what he needed."  
  
" But I never saw someone come in with you.." Kurama could feel that he was starting to sweat, the fox looked around his room finally finding something that could help him.  
  
" Well he didn't want to bother you so he came to the window." Kurama pointed to the open window.  
  
" I just tossed the book down to him." Shiori nodded.  
  
" Well ok, dinner will be ready room. Why don't you wash up?"  
  
" Yes mother."  
  
" Kyoshi! Open this door right now!" A woman with black hair yelled as she banged on the door. There was no answer so she continued her assault on the door.  
  
" Mama what are you doing?" A girl about the age of seven asked. She also had black hair. Her eyes were violet and she had long lashes.  
  
" Nothing Kana, go back into the kitchen and help your brothers and sisters fix dinner. The girl nodded before leaving.  
  
The woman turned back to the door and started yelling at it again.  
  
" Open it now!!"  
  
" Stop yelling Aki-san, let him stay in there. He'll just not have dinner." A man in his late 30's said. He wore a pair of glasses and regular jeans. He was deffinantly not the business suit type. His hair was black except for a few gray strands that he says the children gave him. He placed a hand on the mother, Aki's shoulder and leg her away from the door. She stole one more glance before heading into the kitchen to eat.  
  
" Finally she's gone. Why am I stuck with this head-case family? They're all idiots." Kyoshi sighed. He was lying on his bed reading his science book for school.  
  
' Why do I keep thinking about that Minamino guy?' Kyoshi rolled over onto his back, his mind was just flooding with pictures of 'Shuuichi'.  
  
" Why should I care about him?! Just another idiot!" Kyoshi yelled startling his family who was in the dining room eating. Kyoshi got off his bed and unlocked and opened the door then walked out into the hall and into the kitchen.  
  
" Oh so now you come out?" The father asked. Everyone sat around the table, well besides Kyoshi.  
  
" Big brother? Are you going to eat with us?" The young girl named Kana asked.  
  
" No, I'm going for a walk.."  
  
" Ok, make sure you're home by 8. I don't want you out till 5 in the morning again! Do you hear me?" Aki asked as she put noodles in her mouth with chopsticks.  
  
"...."  
  
" Kyoshi! I mean it!"  
  
" Yeah, yeah fine. I'll be back at 8." With that Kyoshi put his shoes on and walked out the door.  
  
" Guess what Mama! I met a boy at school today named Shuichi, can he come over tomorrow?"  
  
" Yes sure, maybe we can invite his family over."  
  
" Really?!"  
  
" Sure." Aki smiled at her youngest son Ryuu who was nine. He, like everyone else had black hair, he also had brown eyes. Kyoshi had a large family, and he was the oldest out of all his brothers and sisters. First there was Kyoshi who was 15, then his brother Ryo-ichi who is 12, Taru who is also 12. Taru and Ryo-ichi are twins. Only Ryo-ichi was born first. Then last of the boys is Ryuu who is nine. His sisters were Kana and Kumiko. Kana is the youngest out of the whole family, 7 years old. Kumiko is 11. Kyoshi's mother Aki was in her early 30's she was a housewife and was very particular on how everything is done. Kyoshi's father Taku who is in his late 30's works for a subway. He is very strict, if something is not done someone is in trouble.  
  
Kyoshi walked down the street, it was cold and gray outside. The longhaired boy wishing he brought a coat with him wrapped his arms around his self to keep warm. No matter how cold he was he would not go back to his house till 8.  
  
" Oh Egami-kun. I see we meet again." Kyoshi looked somewhat surprised. Did someone use 'kun' at the end of his name? Kyoshi turned around to see Kurama standing behind him.  
  
" Oh, it's you." Kyoshi said in a monotone voice. ' I wonder why he is here.. Or even talking to me.'  
  
" Aren't you cold?" Kurama didn't even wait for an answer, he could tell by how Kyoshi quivered he was cold. The redheaded fox handed him a jacket.  
  
" Here. Take this." Kyoshi looked at the jacket before shaking his head.  
  
" No, I'm fine. Keep your jacket." Kurama shrugged before pulling the jacket on.  
  
" Hn. What are you doing Kur-" Hiei came up behind Kurama who put his hand over Hiei's mouth.  
  
" Hn. Shuuichi.." Kurama smiled and removed his hand.  
  
" Hiei this is Egami, Kyoshi. Egami-kun this is Hiei." Kurama introduced them to each other.  
  
" Hn."  
  
" Hi.." Kyoshi stared at Hiei before turning back to Kurama, he didn't really like the look Hiei was giving him."  
  
" Is it all right if I call you Kyoshi-kun?" Kyoshi's eyes widened. ' Why is he being so nice? Maybe he is one of those guys who is just all ways nice.'  
  
"Yeah, fine call me whatever you want."  
  
Kurama smiled. " Wonderful. So what are you doing out here?"  
  
" A walk.." Kyoshi paused for a minute before saying the only thing he could think of.  
  
"What is with this guy? Why is he staring at me?" Kyoshi looked at Hiei who was still glaring at him. ' Hn he thinks he can take Kurama away from me.'  
  
" Hiei! Please be nice!" Kurama scolded his lover who crossed his arms with a small 'hn.'  
  
" Kyoshi-kun, are you hungry? We could all go get something to eat. Maybe get to know each other better."  
  
He seemed to think it over before nodding. He hadn't eaten anything anyways.  
  
" Fine."  
  
Hiei frowned and then pulled on Kurama's jacket.  
  
" I thought you said you were just going to say hi then we could go." Hiei hissed into Kurama's ear.  
  
"I know, but when I saw him walking I thought it would be a good time to get to know him. Anyways Hiei you don't have to come." Kurama whispered back.  
  
" Hn, fine if you don't want me to come then I'll just go back to Makai till you're done with him."  
  
" No Hiei. It's not that I don't want you to come- its just.. You can't glare at him. He's done nothing wrong. You're just jealous."  
  
" I'm not jealous!" Hiei yelled no longer whispering. People around him including Kyoshi stared at him before Hiei turned around and stormed off.  
  
" Hiei!!" Kurama yelled but Hiei was already lost in the crowd of people. Kurama knew Hiei was gone when he felt his ki get farther and farther away. ' He must be using his speed. I'll go find him after I have dinner with Kyoshi-kun.'  
  
" Sorry about that." Kurama bowed to Kyoshi.  
  
" It's fine. Is this a bad time, maybe we can do it-,"  
  
" No! No! It's fine really! Don't worry! He'll be fine!" Kurama waved his arms around.  
  
" Fine, well lets go then. Where are we going to eat at?"  
  
" Umm how about a ramen shop. I know one we can go too. Just hold on. Let me tell my family I'll be eating out tonight." Kurama started walking to the door of a house before Kyoshi stopped him.  
  
" I thought you said you lived near me."  
  
Kurama laughed weakly rubbing the back of his neck.  
  
" Well you see. I just wanted to talk to you.. and.. um."  
  
" Never mind. Just go tell your family." Kurama nodded then went into his house.  
  
Kyoshi and Kurama were both walking down the street on their way to the Ramen shop. Kurama was hopping to learn a little more about the new kid.  
  
" Yo Ku- I mean, Shuuichi!" Yusuke waved as he and Kuwabara walked into the same Ramen shop as Kurama and Kyoshi.  
  
" Hello Yusuke-kun, Kuwabara-kun." Kurama smiled.  
  
" Hey Shuuichi." Kuwabara nodded. Kurama looked at Kyoshi who looked slightly uncomfortable.  
  
" Um guys, I'll talk with you later ok?" Kurama shot a message into Kuwabara's head telling him what was going on about the new kid and everything.  
  
" Yeah ok Shuuichi. We'll see you later." Kuwabara waved and sat down with Yusuke. Keiko smiled as she saw everyone.  
  
" Hey guys! Hey Shuuichi-kun! Who is your friend?"  
  
" Oh this is Egami, Kyoshi. Well we are going to eat now. See you all later."  
  
Kurama and Kyoshi say down at a table, Kyoshi looked around the shop.  
  
" You sure know a lot of people."  
  
" Well yes, they are all wonderful. I think you would like them."  
  
" Maybe."  
  
There was a long moment of silence as they both looked over the menu's to find what they want. Once they did and ordered they both sat there saying nothing. They received their drinks first which was good. It gave them both something to do than just say nothing. Finally, much to Kurama's shock Kyoshi broke the silence.  
  
" You and that Hiei. You're a couple aren't you?" Kurama almost spit his drink out at what he said.  
  
" How could you tell?"  
  
" Only a guess. And well the way he seemed to be guarding you." Kurama blushed slightly.  
  
" Yes, Hiei and I are seeing each other. I know he seems cold. And most of the time he is but still I love him."  
  
" I see.. Must be. nice to have someone like that.." Kyoshi found his self- blushing for some strange reason, hoping Kurama didn't see the redness that covered his cheeks he covered his face with the menu as if he was reading it. Or as if he was someone who could barely see reading it.  
  
" Yes it is nice. Do you like anyone Kyoshi-kun?"  
  
" Umm.. No not really." Kyoshi put the menu down. ' Maybe he is not so bad. Feels like I know him though. But how? Maybe I knew him when I was younger.' Kyoshi thought, the ramen finally was done and the two boys were eating.  
  
" Hiei? What are you doing here?" A girl with elbow length blackish blue hair asked. She had violet eyes and was dress in black. She was sitting on a rock with a hammer in her hand banging on a piece of metal she was going to make into a sword. She used her firepowers to heat the metal up to make it easy to form a sword.  
  
" Hn.."  
  
" Kurama isn't with you?" The girl asked.  
  
" Hn no, he is on a date with someone else." Hiei grunted sitting on the ground and crossing his arms.  
  
" But I thought you were with Kurama. Are you sure it was a date?"  
  
" Might as well been one!" The girl started laughing which really pissed Hiei off.  
  
" Shut up Hiryuu."  
  
" Sorry Hiei, but it looks to me you're jealous."  
  
" Why does everyone think that?!"  
  
" Because you are, you think Kurama will dump you for this new person."  
  
" Hn." Hiryuu sighed and rolled her eyes. There was no getting through to Hiei. He believed what he wanted to believe.  
  
" Oh Hiei! I didn't know you were here! Is Kurama here as well?" A female fox with silver hair came out. She looked like Kurama only female and wore a white dress.  
  
" Hey Haki, can you get Hiei's sword? I think I finished it today!" Hiryuu called to the female fox known as Haki.  
  
" Sure koi." Yes, Haki and Hiryuu is a couple. They were like Hiei and Kurama, them being fire and fox demon as well. Haki and Hiryuu ran a business, they were the ' Makai Blacksmiths', and they made all of Hiei's swords. Hiryuu uses her firepower and Haki uses her plants. Demons thought it was foolish till they saw the weapons they made, the best in all the lands.  
  
Haki came out moments later with the sword in her hand. " Here Hiei." She handed the sword to the male fire demon that did some test swings. Before he got rid of his old sword he was carrying around now he wanted to do one more test. See how good it would cut.  
  
Hiei took out his old katana and handed it to Hiryuu. " Lets fight. I want to see how good this one is."  
  
" Hiei! I don't have time! You know you're going to beat me like you always do, go try it on a tree or something."  
  
" Hn fine." Hiei walked over to a tree, the only tree that shaded Haki and Hiryuu's cave.  
  
" No! Not that one! We want that one! Go into the forest." Haki yelled running in front of the defenseless tree, well really with the right amount of spirit power the tree could attack.  
  
" You're lucky. I could just do it own you." Hiei put the new katana in his sheath before running off in high speeds.  
  
Hiryuu and Haki just looked at each other. " I hope Kurama is not cheating on him."  
  
" Don't worry Haki, he's not. Hiei is just jealous that Kurama is talking to someone he's probably never met before." Haki nodded.  
  
" Yeah."  
  
" What time is it Minamino?" Kyoshi asked, they finished their meal and were now walking back home.  
  
" Please, call me Shuuichi and it is-," Kurama looked at a clock that was on a building.  
  
" -It's exactly 8."  
  
" 8 huh? Looks like I'll be grounded again."  
  
" What do you mean? Did I get you in trouble?" Kurama frowned slightly at the look on Kyoshi's face, Kyoshi looked like he didn't care at all really though.  
  
" No, I was suppose to be home at 8, by the time I get back it will be a few minutes after."  
  
" It's only a few minutes, they'll ground you for a few minutes?"  
  
" Yeah, I get grounded a lot for stupid things, like not eating everything, being two minutes late. Stupid things. They always look for a way to get me grounded so they can leave and go to a party that is held everything Friday night while I baby sit my brothers and sisters." Kyoshi shrugged.  
  
" I don't care though. Gives me time to do things without them bugging me."  
  
" Oh.." That was all Kurama could think to say. ' Come on, think of something more to say! He is finally talking and all I can say is 'oh'. Come on!' Kurama mentally scolded his self.  
  
" Well I guess if you do not care, I would hate to get you in trouble if you really do."  
  
" Don't worry about it Shuuichi. I'm fine with it. Maybe I'll stay out even later, it doesn't matter to me." Kurama couldn't help but smile at what he just heard. It seems Kyoshi likes to test his limits.  
  
" Hope you don't get into to much trouble. I'll see you later though. Bye" Kurama waved good-bye as he made it to his house.  
  
" Yeah, bye." Kyoshi started walking back to his house, it was still cold but he got use to it in the short time he was outside.  
  
When Kurama walked inside his mother was on the phone, she was nodding and saying it will be ok over and over again to the person on the phone. After a few more minutes she hung up.  
  
" Oh Shuuichi, I have some bad news.."  
  
Well here is the second chapter. It was a lot longer ne? Please tell me how you like it.  
  
~* Preview for the next chapter*~  
  
" Where are you going again fox?" Hiei asked as he watched Kurama run back and forth trying to find his things.  
  
" A funeral. My grandfather died and I have to get ready. Will you come with me? We can get something to eat afterwards." Kurama turned his emerald eyes to Hiei.  
  
" Fine, only you and I right?"  
  
" Yes well and my mother and her family and my grandfathers friends. Here you can wear one of my brothers Tux's. Smell this do you like it? You can put some on." Kurama held out a bottle of cologne. Hiei took it from Kurama and sniffed it. He immediately pushed it back into Kurama's hands.  
  
" What is that? It smells terrible!"  
  
" Its cologne, you're suppose to wear it to funerals and such."  
  
" Why to funerals? The guy is dead."  
  
" I know but it makes you smell umm good."  
  
" Why does it matter? He's dead he can't smell."  
  
" Other people can though."  
  
" Why are other people even smelling me?!"  
  
Kurama sighed and put it up.  
  
" Never mind.."  
  
Wow a long preview but the chapter should be long too! It is called " Dead Grandparents and a good thief."  
  
Please review!! Also I'll be updating " Ask Kuronue" Soon!! And the other story as well! 


End file.
